erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronies vs Trekkies
Bronies vs Terkkies is the twenty-ninth installment to ERBParodies. It features My Little Pony fans, Bronies, battling Star Trek fans, Trekkies, This battle was released November 15th, 2013. Cast Justin Buckner as Brony #1 RLYoshi as Brony #2 SuperThingsOnCups as Brony #3 HarryPotter2875 as Brony #4 (audio) Justin Buckner as Brony #4 (video) Nathan Provost as Trekkie #1 (audio) Fel as Trekkie #1 (video) WoodenHornets as Trekkie #2 Kevin Krust as Trekkie #3 (audio) MCGamingFTW as Trekkie #3 (video) LazySundayPaper as Trekkie #4 Froggy as Spock Lyrics 'Bronies:' Once upon a time, in the land of Equestria, This fandom arose, ready to make a mess of ya! We're going strong on this bitch, having a ball, Just answer this Q: What make you a threat at all? We're wrecking Discord in a musical Cadence, The next big thing, while your fame has faded! We have more class that DJ Pon-3 and Octavia, But call us Fluttershy, as we'll be the ones to tame ya! 'Trekkies:' You joined the big leagues, so now you'll pay the Enterprise, You were stupid enough to battle us, but that ain't no real surprise. We won't act like Flutterbitch, we'll be real diabolical. You're gonna win? Just like Spock says- 'Spock:' That's very illogical. 'Trekkies:' We could rap in Klingon, and still have a better flow, I mean, at least we don't clop to a freaking kids show! You'll be gone The Next Generation, and Star Trek will go strong! You're too immautre to be here, the playground's where you belong! 'Bronies:' We can buck you faster than ten seconds flat! And with our rhymes, we're fiercer that Rarity's cat! Feuding with you guys? Easier than a Magic Duel. You should visit Cheerliee, 'cause you're about to get schooled! Star Trek? We can get more entertainment from playing Pong. You guys are probably people that judge shows by their theme song! You're all heading into Darkness, time to prepare for your doom! Because you're all getting slammed by this Sonic RapBoom! 'Trekkies:' If people hate on the show you go nuts, you're all hypocrites! So it seems "love and tolerance" is just a bunch of bullshit! Beams us up Scotty, these bronies are about to go boom, Now we will go where no brony has gone before- A GIRLS BEDROOM! Bronies don't show the love of the show, they just make OC's. And also, watching that show doesn't give you an actual crony! We travel through the whole universe and discover new worlds, While your story has been made for prepubescent girls! 'Bronies:' We'll snap your fucking necks, like Fluttershy killed a bear! We may support friendship, but we don't always share and care! Just lay off us already, you lazy little slackers! Or we'll go Big Mac on you; Sweet Apple Massacre! We're producing more scared than the Luna Game! While you're just producing unoriginal fan names! So go back to your crappy Enterprise, you little headaches. And hurry... We're getting hungry for Cupcakes! 'Trekkies:' We're actually talented, rapping even better than Zecora! We would be nice, If you were actually sane we'd ignore ya! But you're not, so we'll show you really how stupid you all are, Even Derpy can see that in life you won't go far! It's pretty obvious that My Little Pony has the worst fans! Exhibit A: little girl, Exhibit B: old horny man! This battle is over, we won with our superior minds and tech, Remember from now on little faggots, never mess with Star Trek! Poll Who Won? Bronies Trekkies Trivia *This was the second most requested battle in ERBParodies. The first was Slenderman vs Jeff the Killer. *This is the first battle to feature two groups of four rappers. *After many battles of just cameos, SuperThingsOnCups finally raps. *Fluttershy was mentioned several times in this battle. *This battle was suggested first by ERBParodies memeber, Frenzy. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 2 Category:Justin Buckner Category:RLYoshi Category:SuperThingsOnCups Category:Nathan Provost Category:WoodenHornets Category:Kevin Krust Category:LazySundayPaper Category:HarryPotter2875 Category:Fel Category:Froggy Category:MCGamingFTW